


Расстроенные клавиши, симфония №5

by whisky_soda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано под 2012 году на D.Gray-man Fest по одноименной заявке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Расстроенные клавиши, симфония №5

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: только с разрешения автора

Первые аккорды разрывают тишину, сдувают эхом пыль и долго-долго бьются в голове, глуша вьющиеся следом ноты. Музыкант задерживает дыхание и прикрывает глаза, чуть подаваясь вперед в попытке дотянуться и тронуть. Он не падает – к плечу осторожно прикасается рука, удерживая его. Неа судорожно вздыхает, вновь очутившись на поверхности, хватает воздух и вслушивается в скрипки.  
\- Ты иногда так предсказуем, брат, - собеседник осторожно наклоняется через ручку, он шепчет прямо в ухо, сдувая пряди волос, целуя их сквозь воздух. Слова вплетаются в коду, предзнаменуя итог, подводя черту – от fortissimo сбивает дыхание, а неустойчивый аккорд рассыпается, словно карточный домик.  
\- Но я не хочу сейчас уходить, - Адам осторожно соскальзывает назад, удобно располагаясь в своем кресле. – Не будем мешать.  
Скрипки глушат слова – и никто в зале не обращает внимания на внезапно появившегося слушателя в почти пустом первом ряду.   
\- Почему ты никогда не играл ее мне? – гобой нежно подхватывает почти обиду в словах, скрывая хруст схваченных в дирижерском взмахе пальцев.  
Граф вновь наклоняется, второй рукой разворачивая к себе лицо своего Музыканта. Гладит по щеке, сдавливая пальцы. Адам накрывает своей ладонью ухо – ему хотелось бы, что его брат слышал его, слушал его и шел за ним так, как он идет за этими нотами, купаясь и топя себя в том, что ему дают другие. Но даже сейчас Неа не смотрит на него, даже сейчас Адам не знает, с кем его младший брат. Рука сжимает клок волос, впиваясь ногтями в шею и упиваясь первой реакцией – Неа морщится, совсем чуть-чуть, подносит палец свободной руки к губам:  
\- Тише. Послушай, Адам, - и Граф уже не отгоняет от себя мысли о бунте, усмехаясь знакомым отзвукам Марсельезы в симфонии. Адам только кивает, гладя сломанные пальцы Музыканта – свои сломанные мечты.  
\- Почему, брат? – он сам готов написать эту коду, повторяя ее вновь и вновь в попытке ответить на вопрос. Неа вздыхает, вновь погружаясь в музыку, осторожно опускает ладонь Адама – улыбается.  
Так сидеть неудобно, но Музыкант сплетает пальцы, дирижируя и играя рукой Графа на невидимом фортепиано.  
\- Эту симфонию невозможно сыграть на расстроенных клавишах, - шепчет.  
\- Так вернись и верни, как было, - просьба Адама звучит диссонансом на фоне победного марша судьбы. – Настрой фортепиано.  
Неа качает головой, вновь прикладывая палец к губам:  
\- Тебе нужен будет новый инструмент, брат.  
Адам откидывается в кресле с последними аккордами симфонии:  
\- Ты никогда им не был.  
\- Ягнята, инструменты, марионетки, маски, осколки – не люди, - Неа шепчет, свистит от боли. Граф крепко держит его за шею, сдавливая, спрашивая глазами и умоляя вернуться. На аллегро Адам разжимает пальцы, резко встает и исчезает с очередным музыкальным каскадом, со вздохом оставляя Неа сидеть и ничего не видеть, словно любящие руки брата вновь накрывают его глаза в просьбе довериться и идти следом. 

Темноту заброшенного концертного зала нарушает лишь забредшие сквозь осыпающиеся дыры в потолке солнечные лучи. Музыкант сидит в пыльном кресле первого ряда, улыбается и ничего не видит, слыша лишь отзвуки пятой симфонии и скрип открывающейся двери.  
\- Ты иногда так предсказуем, брат.


End file.
